


support group for imperial heiresses

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Multi, and there's a debate on who in the world would be Jane Crocker's Orphaner, fitting the human heiress into their troll hierarchy is hard, they talk a little bit about assassination attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: It's onlykind oflike that.Most of the time, it's like watchingOcean's 8andThe Great British Bake-Offto stop your gills from glubbing about whether to watch a documentary or a detective show.You're considering steering them towards Gordon Ramsay ship—they might like that.





	support group for imperial heiresses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



> I really love heiresses dating and I don't know why. For some reason the potential intrigues me - these different people that have all been raised with some expectation of power and influence, and who are similar enough to all be heroes of Life. Where would the sparks fly, how would they clash, when would they get along? I have a slight preference for all redrom, though Jane ♦ Meenah, Feferi ♠ Meenah, or quadrant vacillation as part of the mix would also be great.

It's been about a sweep since the three of you settled into this highly unorthodox relationship, and far less than a perigee since your respective Orphaners had  _finally_  stopped calling it a "support group for imperial heiresses". You're pretty sure they're still doing it behind your back.

 

(Actshelly. There had been a couple of points of debate there: One, how exactly to kick their stupid basses for being annoying, yet  _again_ , and Two, which buoy or gill was  _Jane's_  Orphaner??)

(Opinion, for a while, had favored one Jake English, partially due to the association with guns, but there was a school of thought that argued "level of emotional conchstipation" was more important than weaponry—after all, Orphaners had different weapons over the years, but emotional conchstipation seemed important.)

(Then Meenah had brought up the point that your buoys were  _literally_  the most emotional glubs this side of the planet, and obviously weapons were more important, at which point Jane had intervened and stated that  _obviously_  her Orphaner was Roxy.)

(A moray obvious answer had never before been overlooked, and you and Meenah had felt  _very_  schooled.)

 

About a sweep ago, the three of you had all traded numbers. Orcay, orcay—you and Meenah basically lived together, it wasn't like you codn't talk to her whenebber. But she could be more closed off than a clam shell! Inviting Jane in gave your linemate an excuse to dip in and out of conchversations as the mood suited her, and anotter person to repeat old stories to without eeling like she'd gotten repetitive.

Or something. Meenah's a little harder for you to read.

Jane, apparently, has that on lock.

 

It would make you a little envious, sometides, moby, if it weren't for the wave things have turned out. For instance, Meenah's leaning against Jane, awl affectionate and sweet, and you're drapes over both your matesprit and kismesis, as they flip through channels, trying to decide on a show to watch. Moirails they might be, but they can't agreef on what's good in the  _slightest_.

You give it a few minutes more—they can debate between ocean documentaries and  _Shark Tank_ , murder mysteries and detective shit for  _hours_ —before you finally chime in: "How aboat a heist movie? Or that one baking shoal?" They both pause, and start chattering excitedly yet again, but with  _much_  more agreement this time.

 _Perchfect_.

 

* * *

 

It's been less than a sweep since your "working relationship" of "unofficial therapy group cuttlebuddies" had turned into something more quadranted. Since you and Meenah had taken your own bickering and petty squabbling into a proper pitch, since Jane had shown up and joined your clade. It's kind of weird. It's kind of perfect.

Sometimes, sure—you'll wake up in the middle of your sleep cycle, see fins or horns like yours, and scream—you still expect  _)(er_  to show up and cull you. Sometimes.

And sometimes Meenah breaks the mirrors all around your hive, because it's hard to tell who the shadow looming over your shoulder is.

And Jane's still on edge, half the days and nights you have together.

Meenah insists on being there for the both of you, as much as you insist on being there for her. "Being overshadowed," she says, "sucks ship, shore, but it ain't pike I had bassassins conchstantly ridin my fineass tailfin."

You can't quite argue with that, when Jane and you are curled up together, commiserating over shitty Ancestors and relatives who can't quite seem to  _get_  that murder is  _shoal_ last season.

It's kind of weird. It's kind of perfect. If your Ancestor still had any sway atoll over this planet, these people, it would  _probubblely_  even been some special kind of illegal. Heiresses aren't supposed to survive, much less thrive, much less bond together for strength and support.

Heiresses aren't supposed to grow outside of the mold )(er Imperious Condescension built for them, aren't supposed to leave the paths long carved and well shaped by the doomed footsteps of thousands of dead trolls walking.

 

Fuck that noise. You have shit to do, a cuteass baking show to watch, and later this week, you're going to meet up with the rest of the crew to watch a new movie—efin if you're  _still_  kinda disappointed that  _Ocean's 8_  isn't  _actually_  about an Ocean.

You got this ship. And if you don't, whale—that's what you've got them for.


End file.
